Bittersweet return
by Writing-and-Music
Summary: "He's dead, Sasuke." When Sasuke returns to Konoha after four years, what will happen when Tsunade and Sakura tell him the horrible news? SasuNaru, Naruto's death.


"Naruto?" Sakura hesitantly asked placing a warm hand on the trembling boy's shoulder. "I'm alright, Sakura-chan. I just want to be alone," was Naruto's broken response. The pink haired girl nodded solemnly and removed her pale hand from his shoulder. She walked away towards her fiance, Lee, took his hand and left Naruto alone on the Hokage Mountain. Said boy stood on his fathers stone head, clutching the note Sasuke had written him four years ago on the night he left.

This was it. After four years of trying to get Sasuke to return back to home, to him, he was giving up. He was giving up everything. There was no point anymore. Sure the villagers didn't hate him as much as they used to and he was next in line to become Hokage but he still felt empty. It was pointless to become Hokage, be a hero of the Leaf Village without Sasuke by his side.

Sasuke had promised in his letter he would come back after he killed Orochimaru and Itachi but now he had accomplished both of those things and he still wasn't home. Naruto waited an extra year than he expected to wait for Sasuke but now he was ending it. He had to face the fact that Sasuke wasn't coming back.

"I love you," Naruto whispered before he stepped off the edge of the cliff and fell the note still clutched in his hand.

The next day Tsunade had found the bloody and broken body of Naruto's body and had a funeral for the blonde. And on that day she promised to herself that the day the Uchiha came back she would enjoy watching his heart break.

**XxXSasuNaruXxX**

Two months later, at 2 p.m. Sasuke was standing before the blonde Hokage not expecting the news the large breasted woman was about to tell him. "Tell me why you came back, Uchiha," Tsunade said calmly yet her golden eyes were shining in anger. Sasuke answered immediately, "I came back to Naruto, just like I promised him." Tsunade smiled bitterly at the raven haired boy standing confidently in front of her.

"Sorry to inform you, Uchiha but Naruto's dead." Sasuke stared at the woman for many silent seconds before laughing nervously, "H-he put you up to this d-didn't he?" Tsunade suddenly felt guilt and fury wash over her. She really could see and feel how much Sasuke loved Naruto. She knew how much it hurt him to leave Naruto and now...he lost him for real.

She laced her fingers together not responding to Sasuke and only watched him crumble under her stare bit by bit. "Please tell me you're joking." At that moment Sakura burst through the doors breathing heavily and narrowed her eyes at sight of her childhood crush. "You bastard!" she shrieked launching herself at Sasuke.

She pounded his chest repeatedly crying as she did, "He died because of you and you just waltz in here with no care in the world!" Sasuke grabbed her wrists his eyes pleading shocking the pinkette. "Naruto's really not dead, is he?" Sakura crumbled and buried her face in Sasuke's chest repeating the same thing over and over, "He died because of you!"

Sasuke pushed the girl away and bolted out of the office to find the Konoha cemetery to prove them wrong. Naruto couldn't be dead! He just couldn't! Once he reached the entrance of the cemetery he was breathing heavily battling the little voice in his head that kept telling him that Naruto's dead. He looked from headstone to headstone not finding Naruto's. He felt relief flood over him until he finally saw it.

_Here lies Naruto Uzumaki, a trusted Shinobi and a great friend. He will be dearly missed. _Sasuke collapsed onto his weak knees. He didn't cry, he couldn't he was still in shock but he could feel the stinging sensation building in the back of his eyes. Why? And was it really his fault?

Then it happened. He cried. Hunching over, clutching the top of the headstone with both hands, his body shaking he allowed sobs to rip out from deep in his throat. He hadn't felt grief like this since his parents died, even when he killed his brother this hurt worse.

He cried until evening and now his breathing was ragged from crying and his eyes were red and puffy. "I'm sorry, Naruto," he choked out gripping the stone tighter. "I should have come home sooner. No, I shouldn't have ever left or this wouldn't have ever happened." He hung his head lower in shame dropping his hands to the ground with a painful thud. "I love you."

He would have cried again but he cried out every thing he could. Saying those three words out loud made everything seem so real and made the situation seem so much more heartbreaking. Sasuke smirked to himself in spite of the situation, "I would kill myself, but I know you would want me to live on wouldn't you?" He saw an image of a nodding Naruto flash before his puffy eyes. "Then I'll live on for the both of us. Just remember, I love you." And with that said, Sasuke stood up brushing dirt off his white pants and trudged out of the cemetery.

**XxXSasuNaruXxX**

Five years later, Sasuke was laying on Naruto's grave bleeding out heavily from battle wounds. In the distance he could hear the clashes of kunai and cries of villagers. Sasuke fought his hardest, but in the end he ran out of chakra and his energy ran out quickly, he got beat. But he had just enough energy to reach Naruto's grave.

Sasuke took in a shuddering breath and with his last amount of strength he whispered, "I love you," as he traced Naruto's name that was engraved in the headstone. And with another weak, shuddering breath, Sasuke's eyes closed for the last time and his hand dropped to his side. He died with a peaceful smile on his bloodstained lips.

_'I love you, Naruto.' _

**WAM: Short, but I ended up liking it. You see, for some reason I'm really mad at Sasuke and I wanted him to suffer a bit. At first the story idea was him to come back with Naruto and Sakura married, but I hate NaruSaku too much to write that. Hope you guys' enjoyed this little random one-shot thing! Review please and tell me what I need to improve on! ^^**


End file.
